trouble maker
by nely cullen de pattinson
Summary: Bella y Edward no se conocen pero estudian juntos, ambos aman la misma canción y ambos conocen a Alice, ¿Qué pasara cuando Alice crea que ambos son el uno para el otro y use su canción para tratar de unirlos?


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecer, de S. Meyer la trama es mía basada en la canción trouble maker de Hyuna y Hyun Seung(canción coreana)**

**Bella POV **

Iba caminando por la escuela escuchando una canción del k-pop que había descubierto desde hace unos meses (con la cual me había obsesionado) cuando de la nada sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cuando voltee a ver quién era vi a mi mejor amiga Alice sonreído malignamente

-porque demonios me pegas Alice?-pregunte muy enojada

-pues tenía rato hablándote y como no me escuchabas decidí pegarte XD-contesto una naturalidad q me enfureció mas

-Alice, dame una buena razón para no golpearte en este instante-estaba en verdad molesta

-bueno, primero soy tu mejor amiga y segundo no es mi culpa que te hayas obsesionado con esa canción, además aquí la molesta debería ser yo, imagínate mi mejor amiga me cambia por una canción-dijo haciendo su típica sonrisa de cachorro

-primera no es una canción es TROUBLE MAKER, bueno y que necesitabas-ya estaba tranquila

-nada solo quería decirte buenos días y decirte que saliendo de la escuela te vas a mi casa

-pero Alice no le pedí permiso a mi papa

- nop, porque a tu papa ya le pedí permiso y está de acuerdo

-ok, le dices a mi papa pero a mí no me dices hasta el mero día, además que demonios vas a hacer

-bueno Bellita, es que mi mamá salió y no regresa hasta dentro de unos días le pedí permiso para hacer una fiesta

-ves Alice otra razón para no querer ir a tu casa, no traigo ropa

-hay Bellita se nota que no me conoces, ya tengo lista la ropa qué llevaras y no hay pero que valga te vienes conmigo, por cierto le dije a Charlie que te quedarías conmigo hasta el domingo y dijo que sip

- ok Alice,

-nos vemos al rato

**Edward POV **

Estaba en clase de español con mi i-pod escuchando mi canción favorita (trouble maker) pocos sabían que a mí me gustaba ese tipo de canción, estaba tarareándola cuando de la nada alguien me empujo, y al estar tan concentrado en mi canción me caí, cuando busque quien había sido encontré a Alice riendo a todo pulmón.

-¿qué demonios te pasa Alice? ¿por qué demonios me empujaste?

-woa, alguien esta de mal humor, sabes Eddy deberías conseguirte una novia así dejas de estar tan amagado, como sea al rato voy a hacer una fiesta y quería saber si te animabas a ir

-primera conseguiré una novia cuando conozca a la chica indicada, segunda no me digas Eddy y tercer no sé ¿a qué hora es?

- es a partir de las 7 anda Eddy di que si porfa, quien quita y conoces a tu chica ideal en esa fiesta

-sigue diciéndome Eddy y cambio de opinión

-¿eso quiere decir que si vas?

- si Alice eso quiere decir que si voy

-oyes ¿Qué canción escuchabas? Me resulta familiar

-no creo que la conozcas Alice

-no, te dijo que la he escuchado antes dime como se llama

-está bien, se llama trouble marker-dije rendido

Para mi buena suerte el maestro acababa de llegar cuando Alice intento decir algo, la clase, esta clase se me hizo eterna creí que nunca terminaría lo cual es raro puesto que español era mi materia favorita, cuando por fin sonó

la campana iba a salir del salón, pero Alice fue más rápida que yo.

-oye Edward ¿esa canción es tu favorita?- pregunto pero su expresión era muy seria por lo que me limite a contestar la verdad

-algo así, ¿por qué?- su expresión volvió a ser la de siempre cuando conteste

-no, por nada, te veo al rato- y se fue sin mas

**Alice POV **

Desde que Edward me dijo cual era la canción que escuchaba no podía esperar para que acabaran las clases, tenía mucho que planear para que Edward y Bella estuvieran juntos, aunque por lo que tengo entendido ninguno sabe de la existencia del otro, pero estoy segura de que en cuanto se conozca se enamoraran perdidamente.

Tan concentra estuve con el plan para que se junten que ni me di cuenta de que Bella me hablaba hasta que sentí un golpe

-¿qué paso? –le pregunte a Bella

-¿Qué paso?, pasa mi querida Alice que estas tan desconcentrada que vas en dirección contraria-

-lo siento es que estoy pensando en la fiesta-no era tanta mentira, pero tampoco era la verdad

-no te preocupes mi querida Alice, yo te ayudare a arreglar la casa

-mi querida Bella se nota que no me conoces la casa ya esta lista

-están Alice- yo solo pude sonreír ante este hecho

-bueno Belli nos vemos en mi casa

Me subí a mi coche y conduje hacia mi casa, durante todo el camino me la pase pensando en cómo hacer para que Edward y Bella, y entonces recordé que a ambos les gustaba la misma canción así que tendría que ingeniarme las para que la canción los uniera.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a mi casa, me baje y abrí la puerta, la deje entre abierta para que Bella pasara sin tocar, me dirigí a mi cuarto para alistar mi ropa y la de Bella, a los minutos llego Bella

-hey Bells, metete a bañar

-pero Alice, no traigo ni ropa interior ni ropa extra

-Bella, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que yo tengo todo planeado metete a bañar y en un segundo te paso tu ropa interior ¿si?

- ya voy Alice

Cuando Bella se metió al baño en pese a sacar el maquillaje que ella y yo utilizaríamos, una vez que saque todo empecé a buscar tanto mi ropa interior como la suya, una ves que la encontré puse el vestido de Bella en la cama y encima le deje la caja con los zapatos que usaría, antes de salir de mi cuarto para entrar a bañarme al de mis padres le pase su ropa interior.

**Bella POV **

Me metí a bañar y al poco tiempo escuche como se entre abría la puerta, pero no preocupe por qué sabia que Alice me tenía que pasar la ropa, al poco tiempo termine de bañarme y salí de la ducha para ponerme la ropa interior la cual era muy bonita a decir, el sostén era un strapless negro con una especie de encaje blanco con flores y una tanguita color negra con una parte de encaje blanca con flores, me la puse y sali.

Al salir me encontré un vestido era muy bonito era color melón con unos adornos plateados como cinturón y me llegaba por encima de la rodilla, junto había una caja con los zapatos. Los cuales no quise ni ver por miedo al tacón.

Empecé a ponerme el vestido, cuando termine me contemple en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia Alice y me gusto lo que vi, a los minutos entro ella en un vestido color morado que le llagaba por abajo del muslo la parte de arriba estaba completamente llena de escarchas y la de abajo era morada pero no tan llamativa y traía uno zapatos negros de un tacón que me hacía no querer mirar los míos.

-Bella estas hermosa ahora te pondremos algo de maquillaje y el peinado que creo que nada mas te lo alaciaremos y quedaras perfecta.

Al pasar un par de minutos Alice grito

-¡LISTO! ahora el peinado

.después de unos minutos termino, me mire en el espejo me encantaba me lo había alaciado por completo y me había puesto una diadema de piedra plateadas muy bonitas, me había maquillado levemente me había puesto rimen, delineador, sombras del color del vestido, rubor y brillo me gusto mucho el maquillaje-

Ahora ponte esto me dijo entregándome los zapatos, eran plateados de tacón, me gustaron así que acepte sin rechistar. Cuando termine de ponerme los zapatos ella se había arreglado su cabello y se había puesto unos pasadores con una flor del color de su vestido.

- ahora Bellita- dijo sacando unas bolsitas de su cómoda

- este es tuyo- me entrego una bolsita, en ella había un collar con unos aretes a juego en forma de corazón

- póntela- ordeno mientras ella se colocaba el suyo era un solo dije en forma de corazón ahuecado con perlas dentro, y los aretes eran también perlas era de color blanco, ella se había maquillado igual que a mí solo que de morado, de la nada se oyó que tocaban la puerta.

Bella ve a abrir mientras yo sirvo la comida y enciendo el estéreo- me pidió

Al llegar me encontré con un joven muy guapo, sus ojos eran de color verde y su cabello color bronce, iba vestido con un traje semi formal una camisa blanca y unos converse blancos

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegue a mi casa me dispuse a dormir puse mi alarma para no perderme la fiesta, después de unas cuantas horas me desperté me bañe y luego de unos minutos Salí de la ducha dispuesto a vestirme, decidí que me pondría un traje semi formal y una camisa blanca con mis converse también blancos, a terminar de vestirme me di cuenta de que apenas eran las 7 así que decidí que volvería a ver mi escuchar un poco de música.

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 7.30 así que me apresure a salir, cuando llegue a la casa de Alice me baje y toque la puerta, ir un momento pensé que me había equivocado porque me abrió un joven muy hermosa con ojos color chocolate y cabello color chocolate largo hasta la cintura.

-hola

-ho..hola- dijo tartamuda y luego un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas

-pasa- dijo quitando se de la entrada

-claro-al pasar al lado de ella me inundo un delicioso aroma, era como fresillas y farsas

-me llamo Edward Cullen- dije y extendí mi mano

-Isabella Swan pero dime Bella- dio extendiendo su mano, cuando esta hizo contacto con la mía sentí un hormigueo, en ese instante bajo Alice.

-Edward que bueno que viniste, al parecer eres el primero que llega- a los minutos volvieron a tocar la puerta pero esta vez no abrió la puerta Bella si no con Alice, decir verdad no la había visto desde hace un buen rato, poco a poco la casa se fue llenando, por alguna extraña razón seguía buscando a Bella, antes de darme cuenta la casa estaba completamente llena, a los minutos Alice se posiciono al frente.

-¡que les parece la fiesta!- grito

-genial- le gritaron de regreso

-bueno, ahora que les parece si hacemos un karaoke- dijo ya mas calmada

-si-volvieron a gritar de regreso

-bueno, las canciones y las parejas las escogeré yo

-primero cantaran Mike y ….Jessica …ustedes cantaran la canción de … so what de pink- dijo ella

Cuando terminaron le siguieron Ben y Angela cantando noviembre sin ti de reik, así siguieron pasando parejas y pasando los minutos, yo solo estaba concentrado en Bella que había salido cuando Alice empezó con lo de el karaoke

-los siguientes son Edward y Bella cantando Trouble Maker

El primero en subir fui yo. Bella me iba siguiendo así que le tendí mi mano la cual acepto sonrojada, no esperaba que ella se supiera la canción ya que era coreana, la música empezó a sonar

1! 2! 3!

[Edward] Ni nuneul bomyeon nan Trouble Maker  
[Bella] Ni gyeote seomyeon nan Trouble Maker  
[Edward] Jogeumssik deo deo deo  
[Bella] Galssurok deo deo deor  
[Edward] Ijen nae mameul nado eojjeol su eopseo

Niga nareul itjji mothage jakku ni apeseo tto  
Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal su eoptdorok  
Ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli taranabeoryeo  
Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!

[Bella] Trouble Maker!  
[Edward] Trouble Maker!  
[Bella] Trouble Maker!

[Bella]  
Ni mameul kkaemulgo domangchil geoya goyangicheoreom  
Neon jakku andari nal geoya nae apeuro wa eoseo hwanaeboryeom  
Nae seksihan georeum ni meori soge balttongeul geoneun  
Eungeunhan seukinship eolgure bichin mot chama jukkkettan ni nunbit  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/trouble_maker/trouble_ ]  
[Edward]  
Galsurok gipi deo ppajeodeureo  
Alsurok niga deo mame deureo Baby  
Amuraedo ni saenggage chwihaennabwa Lady  
I never never never stop!

Niga nareul itjji mothage jakku ni apeseo tto  
Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal su eoptdorok  
Ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli taranabeoryeo  
Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!

[Bella] Trouble Maker!  
[Edward] Trouble Maker!  
[Bella] Trouble Maker!

[Edward] Eotteoke neol nae mame damadul su inneunji  
(Trouble Maker)  
[Bella] Geunyang nae mami ganeundaero ijen  
[Edward] I never never stop!  
Meomchul su eopsseo

Niga nareul itjji mothage jakku ni apeseo tto  
Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoreonal su eoptdorok  
Ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli taranabeoryeo  
Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!

[Bella] Trouble Maker!  
[Edward] Trouble Maker!  
[Bella] Trouble Maker!

Traducción al Español

1! 2! 3!

Cuando te miro a los ojos, soy problemático  
Cuando estoy a tu lado, soy problemática  
Poco a poco, incluso más más más  
A medida que el tiempo pasa, incluso más más más  
Ahora no puedo controlar mi propio corazón

Estoy frente a ti una vez más, así no me olvidarás  
Sigo jugando con tu corazón, así no me dejarás  
Robando tus labios otra vez, desaparezco lejos de ti  
Soy un Problema mático! Problema! Pro! Problemático!

¡Problemático!  
¡Problemática!  
¡Problemático!  
¡Problemática!

Como un gato muerdo tu corazón y huyo  
Seguirás frustrado, así que adelante e inténtalo, intenta volverte loco por mí  
Mi sexy caminar hará estallar tu mente  
Tus ojos ya están diciéndome que te estás muriendo por la falta de contacto conmigo

Cuanto más tiempo juntos, más rendida caes por mí, cuanto más te conozco, tú, me gustas más, Nena  
De verdad debo estar borracho en pensamientos de ti, Señorita  
¡Nunca nunca nunca voy a parar!

Estoy frente a ti una vez más, así no me olvidarás  
Sigo jugando con tu corazón, así no me dejarás  
Robando tus labios otra vez, desaparezco lejos de ti  
Soy un Proble má má má tico! Problema! Pro! Problemático!

¡Problemático!  
¡Problemática!  
¡Problemático!  
¡Problemática!

¿Como puedo mantener cerrado mi corazón? (Problemático)  
Ahora acabo en donde mi corazón está  
¡Nunca nunca voy a parar!  
No puedo parar

Estoy frente a ti una vez más, así no me olvidarás  
Sigo jugando con tu corazón, así no me dejarás  
Robando tus labios otra vez, desaparezco lejos de ti  
Soy un Proble má má má tico! Problema! Pro! Problemático!

¡Problemático!  
¡Problemática!  
¡Problemático!  
¡Problemática!

Me dejo perplejo el hecho de que la canción se la sabia y en ningún momento se fio en el proyecto ni la pronunció mal, al bajar del escenario le pregunte a Bella.

-te gustaría salir un rato a platicar

-no vamos

-oye en que escuela vas

-estudio aquí y ¿tu?

-también ¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?

-yo te puedo hacer la misma pregunta

-oyes ¿jugamos a las 20 preguntas?

-me parece bien empieza tu

-¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-el verde y el ¿tuyo?

-el café mmm…. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- la verdad me sorprendió por que hasta hace unos minutos mi color favorito era el azul

-mmm… no se creo que la pizza, y ¿la tuya?

-creo que la pizza- la verdad es que ella empezaba a gustarme

-oye te puedo preguntar- ella solo asintió

-¿cómo es que conoces la canción que nos toco cantar?

-bueno la verdad la verdad es que yo me hacia la misma pregunta pero te la contestare, la verdad es que de por si yo soy fan del k-pop y viendo videos de ellos la encontré y me gusto y me traume con e ritmo ahora vas tu

-la verdad es que me paso lo mismo que a ti

**Alice POV **

La verdad es que mi plan había asido a la perfección Bella y Edward habían salido al patio trasero y si mi plan funcionaba no tardarían mucho en volverse novios

Habían pasado ya 4 mese y Edward y Bella se volvieron más cercanos a veces salían juntos otras veces el iba por ella o la iba a recoger, de hecho se habían vuelto prácticamente inseparables de hecho si mis cálculos no me fallaban el sábado cumplían cumplían 5 meses de amigos Edward me había pedido ayuda para declarársele, el plan era sumamente sencillo y me parecía un gesto tierno, lo único que tenia que hacer era arreglar el lugar y vestir a Bella.

El lunes había ido al centro comercian del pueblo a comprar el mantel, los comestibles y la cesta, el martes había ido a Port Ágeles a comprar los platos, vasos y cubierto, tan bien había comprado algunos accesorios para Bella, el miércoles había ido a Seattle a comprar ropa para Bella, el jueves Edward me había llevado al lugar donde se le iba a declarar.

Hoy era viernes el plan era que yo le diera la ropa a Bella con el pretexto de que en cuanto la vi supe que le quedaría bien luego Edward invitaría a Bella a una cita y Bella me lo diría luego yo le diría a ella que era el momento perfecto para usar la ropa que le acababa de comprar, luego yo iría ver que podía adelantar para el día siguiente, lo único en lo que pude adelantar fue en arreglar en sendero lo demás lo haría muy temprano para evitar que se lo fueran a robar.

**Bella POV **

El sábado estaba súper nerviosa, así que me metí a bañar para tratar de relajarme, pero también estaba el hecho de que no sabía que ponerme hasta que recordé que Alice me había regalado, Salí envuelta en una toalla saque todo de la caja y me sorprendió lo que había era una especie de saquito tejido de color negro, una blusa de strapless color rosa , una minifalda negra estilo desgatada, unos converse boots negros un collar con varias cadenitas unidas, unos aretes roas en forma de corazón un anillo entre cruzado color plateado, y muchísimas pulseras, cuando termine de vestirme me seque el cabello y luego me lo cepille, me había puesto rimen y un me había delineado por dentro del ojo, me había puesto un labial de color rosa u encima un brillo rosa, cuando estaba a punto de desayunar tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir, ahí estaba el con una chaqueta de cuero una playera azul unos pantalones blancos entubados y unos converse negros.

-hola-dije tratando de o sonrojarme

-hola- me contesto mientras se acercaba para darme un beso en la mejilla

-lista?

-¿la verdad?-el solo asintió- es que no he desayunado ¿te parece si desayudamos juntos?

-claro-dijo mientras pasaba, yo me dirigía hacia la cocina

-toma asiento mientras yo traigo la comida

**Edward POV**

Cuando me abrió la puerta me quede embobado con su imagen se veía hermosa, así que no pude evitar besar su mejilla, tan nervioso estaba que ni cuenta me había dado de que se me había olvidado desayunar hasta que lo menciono, camino hacia la cocina, yo la seguí para saber si necesitaba ayuda, pero me dijo que me sentara.

A los minutos ella regreso con 2 platos con al menos 5 hot cakes me entrego el mío y luego regreso a la cocina cuando salió traía miel, mermelada de fresa y la caja de leche en una mano, en la otra traía 2 vaso de vidrio, así que me pare para ayudarla a acomodar todo en la mesa.

-gracias-dijo mientras se sentaba

-de nada- fue lo último que dijimos antes de empezar a comer

Cuando terminamos le ofrecí ayuda a lavar los trastes, pero dijo que lo haría cuando llegara, salimos y nos fuimos directo al volvo, conduje hasta llegar al prado que había encontrado unos años atrás, me baje y le di la vuelta al volvo para abrirle la puerta

**Alice POV **

Me desperté y me puse un vestido deportivo gris con vino, unos leggins y unos converse boots grises y me subí a mi porsche amarillo, al llegar mes estacione un metro después para evitar que bella me viera, me baje del auto y baje todo lo que traía para decorar, puse una alfombra de color rojo durante todo el camino, una vez llegue al centro del prado coloque un mantel con vela aromáticas en medio, coloque la cesta y los platos y vasos volteados para que no se ensuciaran, enrollo los cubiertos y los puse a un lado en medio coloque un florero y le puse un ramo de rosas, coloque un estero que funcionaba con pilas en la esquina y coloque un disco que contenía todas las canciones que les gustaba a ambos, cuando iba de regreso coloque velas can 10cm, afortunadamente cuando termine de arreglar y me dirigía hacia mi auto iba llegando el auto de Edward así que corrí hacia los arbustos para que Bella no me viera.

Edward se estaciono y se bajo rodeo el auto y le abrió la puerta, comenzaron a caminar y una vez que los perdí de vista corrí hacia mi auto lo encendí y arranque rumbo a mi casa

**Bella POV **

Cuando llegamos había una alfombra roja que nos iba guiando con velas a los lados, durante todo el trayecto Edward me llevo de la mano, al llegar al final había un prado y en el centro se encontraba un mantel con una cesta de comida y otras cosas que no lograba identificar desde este ángulo, Edward se acerco y nos sentamos en medio del prado el encendió el estéreo que estaba en la esquina y en pesó a sonar claro de luna de Debussy, luego de esta empezó a sonar rosas de la quinta estación.

-¿Bella te gustaría baila conmigo?

-Edward la verdad es que no sé bailar-dije mientras me sonrojaba

está en quien guía ¿quieres?

-está bien-dije mientras me paraba.

Me agarro de la cintura y yo puse mis brazos en su cuello, nos empezamos a mover de un lado a otro así pasaron varias canciones, el tiempo fue pasando y de un momento a otro Edward se estaba acercando a mi rostro, cuando nuestras narices se empezaron a rosar el cerro sus ojos y estampo sus labios en los míos, tarde u poco en responder, cuando nos separamos me miro a los ojos durante un buen rato.

**Edward POV**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando pero de repente me dieron ganas de besarla así que cuidadosamente fe fui acercando hasta que nuestras narices se rosaban y la bese, creí que se había molestado, por que al principio no me respondía, pero los segundo me respondió, nos separamos por la falta de aire "es ahora o nunca "pensé.

-Bella tenemos que hablar-dije mientras nos sentábamos en el mantel

-te escucho

-mira yo se que solamente me ves como un amigo pero tú a mi me gustas mucho y si no sientes lo mismo puedo entenderlo, pero por favor déjame esta por lo menos como ami…-no pude terminar de hablar ya que ella me silencio con un beso.

-Edward quien te dijo que no te quiero, la verdad es que yo también tenía miedo, no quería perder tu amistad prefería tenerte como amigo, la verdad es que me gustas desde que te vi en esa fiesta y conforme nos fuimos conociendo me fui enamorando mas de ti- tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo pero yo sí.

-repítelo-ordene

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo con un adorable sonrojo

-¿que esta que de mí?- dije mientras alzaba las cejas

-que estoy enamo…-se detuvo de pronto-lo siento ni pensé cuando lo dije créeme que no me molesta que no sientas lo mismo- dicho esto se paro y empezó a correr, cuando me recupere me pare y corrí tras ella cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca la tacleé volteándonos para así no lastimarla.

-¿Quién dijo que no siento lo mismo que tú?, eres la primera chica me atrae de esa forma, jamás he tenido novia, ni siquiera había dado mi primer beso, Bella, yo estoy enamorado de ti, y entenderé si después de todo lo que te acabo de confesar no quieres estar conmigo por mi falta de experiencia- para este punto yo ya me había levantado y caminado de nuevo hacia el prado, después de confesármele seria cuestión suya quedarse o irse.

Al llegar a donde estaban las cosas me senté abrazando mis rodillas y descansando en ella el mentón, a los minutos Bella apareció, no me quise dar esperanzas así que escondí mi rostro de ella.

-Edward-dijo dulcemente pero no le respondí

-¡EDWARD!- esta vez grito y me obligo a verla

-mira si tu jamás has tenido una novia o no has besado a una chica, no es motivo por el cual yo no pueda quererte, además de que yo tampoco tengo experiencia- cuando dijo esto casi me voy para atrás era imposible que una chica tan bonita como ella jamás haya tenido un novio, o que jamás haya besado a alguien

-¿no es mentira?

-no Edward-soltó una pequeña- risa no es mentira

-¿Bella?

-¿si?-en ese momento quería pedirle que fuera mi novia, pero el regalo que le quería dar se me había quedado en el auto, así que se me ocurrió otra cosa.

-¿tienes hambre?

-ahora que lo mencionas si

Y así empezamos a comer lo que Alice había puesto, la verdad le debía una muy grande a Alice, el lugar le había quedado espectacular, cuando terminamos de comer le pregunte si ya se quería ir y me dijo que si, así que iniciamos el camino de regreso

**Bella POV **

La verdad es que este había sido sin duda el mejor día de mi vida, claro me hubiera gustado que me pidiera ser su novia pero no lo iba a presionar, seria a su tiempo, cuando nos subimos al volvo íbamos en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo, al llegar le ofrecí entra.

-sí pero solo por un momento, mi mamá me está esperando- entramos y él me venía siguiendo, le ofrecí ha ciento

-¿quieres algo de beber o comer?

-agua

-ok – me pare y se la serví, se la entregue y me volví a sentar junto a el

**Edward POV**

-Bella, mira yo se que no soy el hombre perfecto y que no te merezco pero me harías enormemente feliz si aceptaras se mi novia- entonces abri la caja con el collar y los aretes

-Edward, es… es hermoso, pero sabes algo-o no pensé-para mi tu eres el hombre perfecto y soy yo la que no te mereces pero si acepto.

Y no pude resistir más me lance a sus labios, profundice el beso hasta que nos falto el aire

-Bells, me tengo que ir mañana vengo por ti para que conozcas a mis padres

-pero yo ya los conozco-me neceo

-pero no como mi novia- dicho esto se ruborizo

Y la bese una vez más antes de irme

**Que les pareció es mi primer one-shot, a mi se me hizo un poco largo pero no se a ustedes **

**Que dicen creen les gusta no les gusta, acepto bien las criticas y si les hubiera gustado de otra forma díganmelo para los próximos que haga**

**Los conjuntos están en mi perfil**

**X cierto yo en lo personal les recomiendo la canción, a mi me gusta mucho, puede que a ustedes no véanlo y avísenme si les gusta y quieren mas one-shots basadas en canciones coreanas**

**Gracias x leer **

**Les mando muxoss besos sangrientos XD**


End file.
